One At A Time
by PineScar
Summary: Collection of one-shots; ONE chapter for each Vocaloid (in order of release, although this does not include updates or Appends). Please, NO FLAMES! (First chapter is a bit weird...)
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

Piko started in awe at the goldfish; it was calming and he liked how graceful yet sharp movements were. He tapped the blue glowing tank with his gloved finger when it swam close to him. And every time, it darted away, and back into the safety of the tank. Piko kept darting his blue and green eyes around, wondering which one to get.

"You've been looking at those goldfish for a long time." Smiled a green haired girl, "Would you like to purchase one?"

Piko turned his head. He stood up so he was somewhat level with the girl. Today, he wore his black boots as an attempt at boosting his height a notch.

"Um," Piko tried to show only a bit of his smile, "Yes, I would. How much are they?"

The green haired girl brighten up. "Well, on average, each cost about only 50 cents!" The girl then placed her hands on her hips. "But even though it's pretty cheap," She pointed a finger in Piko's face, "You should take care of it just like _any other fish_, _okay?!_"

Piko tilted his head down slightly, and nodded, a bit shocked at the girl's outgoing personality.

"Oh, my name is Sonika, by the way." As the girl adjusted her white and red text tag on her green diamond pattern shirt.

"Uh… _Sonika_… I would like to purchase one of them." Piko, slightly struggling with the exotic name.

"Okay, I'll get Gu- I mean, my expert over here. She's MUCH better than me at this. Even I have to admit that." As Sonika sighed hopelessly, she walked off to the EMPLOYERS ONLY door.

Piko merely returned to look at the goldfish to see which one he wanted to take home. He luckily had did his research carefully about how to take care of a goldfish; he didn't want to buy a goldfish to its grave. He had already bought the goldfish its food, tank, and other essentials.

"So, goldfish right? Tank #103?" A clear voice rang out.

"Yes, the boy with the brown t-shirt, with the, uh – guitar!" Sonika's voice replied.

Piko turned to see yet another green haired girl by Sonika's side. Except she had lighter hair and red goggles and all.

As he stood back to allow the employer to her work, Sonika rambled about his pet goldfish essentials. Which he didn't need, but he guessed the teen was only doing her job.

Once the employer had caught one goldfish and placed it in a clear plastic bag, she handed it to Piko, whom was then led away by Sonika to the cash register.

"Okay! That'll be 1.98, err…" Sonika looked flustered and stared at him until he realized that she was asking for Piko's name.

"Er- Piko; Piko Utatane."

"Well, you didn't have to tell me your last name too! But, well…"

"Well," Sonika resumed, "Mr. Utatane, that'll be a dollar and ninety-eight cents."

When he paid the required price, Sonika reminded him to let the goldfish sit with the plastic bag for about 15 minutes. And after that, let some of the tank's water in the bag for another 15 minutes until finally releasing into the water.

"O-o-Okay."

"Bye, Piko Utatane!" The girl waved happily.

Piko walked out of the colorful glass door and headed for home.

* * *

As he watched the goldfish that night, a thought entered his mind.

"_Either they're just like that, or they must get paid a whole lot."_

He quickly shooked his head in embarrassment, and stared accusingly at the goldfish.

He pointed to the goldfish.

"_THAT_ is a secret between you, and me _ONLY._"

And he headed to bed, shooken for being a little odd in the head.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Thanks for reading! Next chapters will focused on the first Vocaloid trio!

Each one chapter may or may not take in different settings; so, it might confusing a bit.

Each chapter will focus mainly on ONE Vocaloid and in order of release (not including updates or Appends).

(BTW, the only reason Piko was first was because it was a random thing I wrote out, and I never though of making it published into this kind of fanfiction until now.)


	2. Chapter 2: LOLA

LOLA

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. And I never will._

* * *

Lola was frying up some eggs for breakfast, balancing two eggs in one hand. She cracked one of the eggs on the black pan, the same pan Tone Rion had presented her for Christmas. Although the V3 had apologized for giving such a typical gift, Lola replied she needed it… Which she did, from… rather, let's say, "Freak" incidents…..that involved her several frying pans… that possibly could be or not be Lola's fault…Yup.

As Lola fished in her oak cupboards, scattered crumpled year-old sticky notes fell. She finally reached a fine china plate and turned off the heat on the stove top.

As she carefully folded her omelet onto the plate, (as SONiKA had showed her, surprisingly easy). She placed her presented pan in the glinting sink carefully. Didn't want to break this one too. Lola remembered to turn off the stove; she didn't want to cause a fire!

Cleaning up the sticky notes that fell like tears, she read a few with her purple curious eyes. Some were just notes for a day, grocery list shopping, etcetera. But, one in particular, Lola remembered the date well.

Okay… Back to breakfast…my omelet is bound to get cold…

Lola bit into the cold omelet; wasn't bad for her first time. Maybe she should add some salt next time… But, she wasn't exactly the cook expert. Sonika might drop by today, or she could just drop by Sonika's place. She had a nice place, and anyhow, a lot of the Vocaloids usually dropped by there too.

As she took another bite of the omelet of thought, she heard a slight- "meow" (?). She met a pair of grey eyes, at least, she thought it was grey.

"Black cat, what are you doing out there?"

It was a blackish cat with a yellow ribbon. Lola immediately knew the cat's owner. She opened the window. The cat then returned on the window sill and jumped into Lola's house.

"Well, I guess you can stay here until I can take you to… um… YohioLoid's house."

Lola finished her omelet, with scraps of it satisfying the cat.

As the cat cleaned off its paw, Lola commented, "So, I'm guessing that's supposed to be a complement to my cooking?"

Up to the topic of food, Lola wondered if she might have fed the cat the wrong food...

Lola stared at the lit screen in relief. She had typed in the key words, "can cats eat omelets?" And the results showed, "Yes, it is okay with feeding a cat an omelet you made for the first time, without explaining to your friend how you killed his cat with a fried egg."

Lola sighed with relief. She turned to pet the cute cat's head. The cat purred contently.

"Well, at least you are staying 'till I bring you back home, huh?" Lola put out sadly. It seemed like everyone seemed to be busier, or was it just because she wasn't as busy as before she was retired officially?

Lola didn't mind that much that she was retired; as much as she loved singing, a break couldn't hurt. Besides, she's happy that everyone is happy. (Referring to the Vocaloids)

A knock shook her from her thoughts.

"Come on, YohioLoid's cat; let's see whose visiting."

Visitors in a while, excluding her sweet brother Leon and Miriam; both whom were also retired; Along with some fairly frequent visitors.

Lola walked up to her front door and opened the door. The YohioLoid's cat followed behind.

A white haired teen and a 17 year old blonde stood in her doorway.

"Hello," Lola greeted happily, "Yan He. YohioLoid." She nodded.

Yan He smiled. "Hello, Ms. Lola. May we come inside?"

"Of course. But, I'm assuming you were looking for-"

YohioLoid intervened. "Sorry, we weren't talking about my cat, but um- thanks, I didn't noticed my cat was…gone."

"Oh. Well, do you still want to come in?"

Yan He clasped her hands. "Of course! It's been a very long time since we've sat down!"

Lola invited them in, with YohioLoid reunited with his cat.

Lola served some ice water and joined the other two.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ That's for today! And the other two chapters should be here too! (That's why I took soo long! XP Sorry about that!)

Hope you guys have enjoyed this! I'm sorry that my pacing is slow, and please spare me from flames!


	3. Chapter 3: LEON

Leon

* * *

Leon picked some pink tulips he was growing on his window shelf. He placed the tulips into a unique glass-blown vase. He placed the vase onto the kitchen table as an eye-catching centerpiece.

A lot of the male Vocaloids had teased about how "un-manly" tulips were, but he didn't care. His sister, Lola, made a deal of pointing out how the tulips he grew seemed to be a correct shade compared to most growers; Even though they were fairly easy to grow than most flowers.

Leon had arranged a meet-up with Sonika, Oliver, Lola, Kaito, Meiko, Maika and Kyo at a café near a park.

Of course, things might either get changed, have more or less people than intended, and etcetera. Leon couldn't blame them; even he had stuff he needed to do.

Well, he really should not worry too much about the future; the meet-up wasn't until tomorrow.

Leon needed to pick up some items for the meet-up. Kaito was the one who setted it up, invited them, and told them one "ticket" to "officially" get into the meet-up.

The "ticket" was their character items. If one did not have a character item, they would have to find an actual ticket for anything. The ones with character items were Leon, Lola, Kaito, and Meiko. The rest had to go find a ticket.

BUT, there was a catch: Anyone who had a character item had to find a variation of it. Basically, a color-scheme difference, to make it fair for the others.

So, Leon was doing just that. Going to a shop or flower store to see if they have blue tulips, as stupid and ridiculous as it sounds, but they were in existence. Maybe.

Leon looked forward what everyone else had in store.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy reading Leon's chapter! :)

NEXT: Miriam!


End file.
